The Dragon in the Mirror
by Suffering Angel
Summary: Umi has a secret. She must keep it from everyone, no matter what. Even if it consumes her from the inside out. What happens when the girls return to Cepphiro, and Umi must protect her friends from her secret? And ultimately, from herself?
1. Default Chapter

I don't own MKR. CLAMP DOES! I do, however, own the first three English volumes! ^_^ *drools over Ferio*

**The Dragon in the Mirror**

****

Prologue – Night Watch

It was a bright night in the land of Cepphiro. The stars shone, filling the night's sky with a million points of light, adding to the moon's radiance.

Lantis rode across the meadow on his proud horse, his dark cape waving behind him like a second shadow. Gradually coming to a stop, the swordsman watched the castle, memories and emotions a mess in his eyes.

"It is quite a view, I agree."

Without even turning his head, Lantis nodded his agreement.

"Yes. It is."

Silently catching up to the dark haired man, Dal Lafarga smiled slightly.

"And to think it has been close to destruction several years ago."

"Years for us; minutes to them."

The blond man looked at his comrade with curious concern in his eyes.

"Probably even less."

"You still miss her."

"You don't say."

Lafarga shook his head and let a soft sigh escape his lips. Shaking his head, he placed his hand on Lantis's shoulder plate. It felt cold to the touch, a symbol to the barrier the dark hair man placed around his soul.

"We all miss them, Lantis…"

"Do you?"

"…and await their safe return to us one day."

"Which will be when, Lafarga? Years to us are  seconds to them. They blink, and another eon would have passed here. Is that a way one should live? Is that a way one should… love?"

Knowing not what to say, Lafarga spoke in a soft, sober voice.

"I am not the one to talk to in that matter. The one I love is here with me, reaching for me when I reach for her. You would do far better speaking to others in your position."

"And those would be?"

The answer was well known. However, pain clouds one's logic.

"Ferio. Ascot… Clef."

A long silence ensued; neither man felt too uncomfortable, as silence was a natural thing between them. Finally, it was broken.

"It will be dawn soon. We should head back."

"You go ahead. I'll be right behind you."

Nodding, Lafarga directed his horse at the castle's direction, and left. Now being alone, Lantis raised his eyes to the moon.

'Are you watching this as well, Hikaru? …My Hikaru…'

The moment, however, was abruptly ruined, as an inhuman scream tore through the air. His horse went wild for several minutes, yet was soon under Lantis's control. Turning sharp dark eyes to the source of the noise, the swordsman gasped in surprise, shock, and fear.

On the highest turret of the castle, framed by the milky round shape of the moon, was a girl. A young girl. She seemed to be around the age of the Knights, her height and general figure matching theirs. One of her legs was stretched forward, the other bent up, giving her arm a resting place. The other arm supported her. Her silvery hair waved in the breeze, like his cape, and had a faint blue hue to it. She seemed so peaceful, and surrounded by the moon, she would've made out to be an angel… Had it not been the two wings sprouting from her back, greatly resembling those of a demon's. A shiver ran down Lantis's spine as the girl turned to look at him.

"Lantis?"

Snapping back to reality by Lafarga's voice, Lantis shook his head, then returned to look at the turret. All he saw staring back at him was the moon as the wind continued to dance in the sky.

"Are you all right?"

The swordsman rubbed his eyes before answering.

"Yes. Just tired, I guess. Starting to see things."

He got a chuckle in return.

"Perhaps you are so bored, your heart wishes interesting things for you to see."

Lantis had to chuckle in return to that. It made sense. Kind of, anyway.

"Go ahead. I'll catch up with you."

"Like you just did?"

Silently, the two began riding back to the palace, Lantis's gaze wondering back to the turret. An angel with the wings of a demon… could it mean a new threat? He had hoped not. As much as he wanted to see his Hikaru, he did not want to put Cepphiro in danger.

However, the thing bothering him most was not the fact that the girl was there. But rather, the fact that her wings didn't seem that demonic at all. Rather… they were those of a dragon's.

A/N: short stuff. I know. Next chapter soon!


	2. Wishes and Secrets

I don't own MKR.

**The Dragon in the Mirror**

Chapter 1 – Wishes and Secrets

The small redhead sighed heavily as she watched a bird sit on a branch and sing. It was far more interesting than the lesson she had. Math. Like it'd do anything for her in real life.

"Ms. Shidou!"

The teacher snapped her back to reality, towering over the girl.

"Hai, sensei?"

"Can you please solve the question on the board? Since you know the subject so well, allowing yourself to day dream!"

Hikaru Shidou walked to the blackboard leisurely, eyeing the question. In the past year or so, the young girl grew several inches taller, putting her in average height with the rest of the girls her age, yet not the same height as her two best friends, as they too have grown some. No longer an utter tomboy, Hikaru even agreed to apply some make up, as long as it was all in limits. Other than that, she stayed the same sweet, carefree girl that was chosen to be Cepphiro's pillar.

Hikaru quickly began to write the answer, grinning to herself.

"There."

Sitting back down, the girl suppressed a smirk at the teacher's surprise.

"Go, good job, Shidou. Good job."

Well, when she had a good tutor like Fuu Houji, how could she flunk it?

–

–

The arrow hit the target cleanly, earning the blonde girl cheers from her classmates.

'If only I could do this in Cepphiro.'

Fuu thought bitterly. True, the land was saved. But the girls have yet found out whether or not they could go back.

'Are you still waiting for me, Ferio? Are you still there? …Do you still love me?'

She gently ran a finger on the earring that decorated her left ear. That was a constant reminder of her love… and her sorrow.

Fuu Houji sighed quietly, earning her worried looks from her friends. Being of good nature and skills, Fuu continued her steady pace in making friends, and earning good grades. True, she was even more depressed than the last time she had left Cepphiro… but the earring at her ear reminded her that out of sight didn't mean out of mind, and she wanted to have accomplished anything that would make Ferio be proud of her. Not that she could do such a thing, mind you. The prince's love to the tall, slim girl could not grow any deeper. And it was that love that stopped Fuu from agreeing to many suitors. Tall, thin, hair a bit below her shoulders, and glasses long since gone, Fuu was a beauty. Many were the boys who wanted to see her. Yet she turned them all down. All for her prince charming.

'I… I miss you… Umi-san is so lucky…'

But deep down inside, Fuu knew Umi's case was worse, as she left not one, but two loves. And the irony was, she wasn't sure either returned the feeling.

–

–

"That was a good match!"

"Hai, it was so much fun!"

"Umi-san, you were amazing!"

"Thank you, Chiharu-chan. You're improving, too."

The bluette said, smiling. Her friends, which at the recent months became her fan club, beamed at her approval with shiny eyes. They downright worshipped her. What was there not to adore! Beautiful long blue hair that was silky soft and smooth; deep blue eyes which many found enchanting, like those of a mermaid's; elegance unmatched by any model or princess; and she was filthy rich. The perfect girl.

Or the unperfect girl, as Ryuuzaki Umi described herself to herself inside her mind. The two she loved were so different from each other, she couldn't help but love them both; and so different from any boy trying to win her heart. It pained her so much to see them all leave, because she knew how it felt; she felt it too, twice. How on Earth did she manage to get good grades was beyond her, as her mind constantly wondered to other regions. To Cepphiro. How many times had she been in that land? Or was any of those times a dream? Or a nightmare…

"Well, you don't want to be late for your classes, do you?"

Umi said quietly. Nodding, the girls left the locker rooms, chattering happily. Once the door was shut, and she was sure they were gone, Umi clutched her chest, her face showing pain. Bangs were heard as she slammed her head against the cold metal of the locker door, hoping to drown the current pain with another. Tears streaming freely down her cheeks, she slumped to the floor, pulling her knees to her chest.

'Why must it hurt so much? Why… this constant pain in my chest… in my heart?'

"Umi?"

Looking up with red, puffy eyes, Umi smiled softly.

"Hello, Captain."

The older girl sat on the floor next to the bluette, looking concerned.

"Saw your fan club leave, but you were no where in sight. Are you all right? Why're you crying?"

The girl wiped Umi's tears, smiling warmly. Umi didn't know what to say. The truth? No one'd believe her. The whole truth, that is…

"I… miss my friends."

A blink.

"Why? Are they gone?"

"No…"

"Then what's wrong?"

"They're... out of the country."

This, her friend could understand.

"Ah, now I see. You poor thing, you miss them dearly, don't you?"

The tears began a new as the two girls hugged. Umi's hair was stroke comfortingly as her friend whispered soothing words.

"I'm sure you'll meet them again. Where there's a will, there's a way."

"…Thank you, Captain."

Pulling away, the older girl blushed and chuckled.

"Ah, now, don't give me that. You're captain now, and a darn good one."

"Even captains need captains, captain."

The girl was confused; but Umi was smiling again, and that was all that mattered.

"Well, you better head on home, it's raining. You don't wanna miss your ride."

"Hai. And thank again."

"Anytime."

Upon leaving the room, Umi's face darkened as she clutched her chest again. Breathing was getting harder and harder.

'Why must it hurt so much? …why?'

Passing through the showers, she decided to wash her face a bit. The water felt cool against her hot skin, yet instead of comfort, it brought more dread. Umi glanced up at the mirror before her, only to notice a face and eyes not her own… for a split second only, though, before the mirror, and all others in the room, shattered. Grabbing her bag, the girl ran out of the school, screaming.

A/N: sorry if anyone was offended by the length of paragraphs. This fic IS Umi-centered, so you can't really blame me, ne?


	3. Tears are the Heart's Desire

I don't own MKR. Thank you.

A/N: ChibiCharizard? o.o and here I thought you only lurked in the SD3 section. Oh well. Glad you like this fic

**The Dragon in the Mirror**

Chapter 2 – Tears are the Heart's Desire

It was a peaceful afternoon in the quiet Tokyo as the two friends made their way home.

"…And then the teacher just stared. Can you believe it! Just stared! I mean, you might think I was a freak or something!"

Hikaru yammered on, taking Fuu's graceful giggles as incentive.

"Well, you work hard and deserve to be recognized."

"I think so too! But the teacher obviously doesn't!"

Fuu smiled in her calm way. It was fun, taking care of her 'little sister', especially since Umi had pretty much severed her ties with the two, so the shorter girl had no one else to turn to as 'Oneechan' (big sister).

"Well, teachers are usually like that. Most of them can't stand the thought, and sometimes, the knowledge, that their charges are smarter than they are."

"I agree…"

Yet Hikaru's smile soon faded.

"What is it, Hikaru-san?"

"Well, I just thought about that Umi would probably have said something like 'story of my life, if I am to be so modest', or more like her now… 'That's because their wives ain't giving 'em any.'"

The blonde laughed, but still Hikaru was frowning.

"…and then… I remember she's not here with us."

Taking the shorter girl's hand in hers, Fuu gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm sure we'll meet her again. Not like she went out of the country."

"I guess… huh?"

Looking up, Hikaru's eyes caught a blue figure running towards them, obviously in tears.

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

A strong gust of wind blew as the figure ran past them. Both girls looked up behind them when the wind ceased, allowing them to open their eyes. The figure ran away, fading until it disappeared like fog in the wind.

"Umi-chan…"

Hikaru whispered, covering her heart with both hands. She was snapped back, however, when a hand touched her shoulder.

"Daijoubu-ka, Hikaru-san?"

"Daijoubu, Fuu-chan. But… that girl…"

Her eyes clouded as she looked down the street.

"…looked like Umi."

"Hikaru-san… what girl?"

The redhead blinked.

"You… didn't see her?"

"No."

The shorter girl was shocked.

"Bu, but I…"

Fuu shook her head.

"Hikaru-san, I miss her too, but… maybe you're seeing things."

"Am not, Fuu-chan!"

The blonde sighed.

"Let's go. The sooner we get home, the better. This place is giving me the chills as well. Let's go."

"…ok. I guess."

"I know! Why don't we finish our homework, and call Umi-san? Maybe go somewhere with her!"

This obviously fitted Hikaru.

"Yeah! That'd be great! Let's go, Fuu-chan!"

Grabbing Fuu's hand, the redhead began running, glancing back worriedly once.

'Umi-chan… where are you?'

–

–

"It's getting rather late."

"Ah ha."

Umi's parents were sitting in the living room, her mother worriedly glancing at the clock while her father was reading a newspaper.

"I'm worried about Umi."

"Don't be. She's a big girl, our little girl. She can take care of herself."

That still didn't calm the woman.

"But she's always informed us when she was late. What if something happened to her?"

Her panicked state got a brief pause as the door slammed open.

"Umi-chan!"

And then slammed shut as the girl ran upstairs, not giving her parents a glance.

"Umi!"

The mother began to run after her, but the father's voice stopped the woman.

"Let her be."

"But…"

The newspaper discarded, Umi's father hugged his wife from behind, kissing her neck lightly.

"She'll be ok. It's probably some boy problem. We agreed she doesn't have to come to us about it."

Reluctantly, the mother agreed.

"You're right. Of course you're right. If anything serious, our Umi-chan'd have told us about it. It has to be some boy then."

"When will she meet the right one?"

They both sighed as they stood there, hugging.

–

–

The door opened and shut as the girl fell to the floor, leaning against the now closed door. She covered her face, shaking her head, before moving to cover her ears, her face tear stricken. Her heartbeat rang loudly in Umi's ears, each beat more painful than the other.

'Make it go away, make it all just go away…'

The TV, which showed tomorrow's weather report, suddenly showed nothing but static. Umi looked at it, tensed. Then the yelling began, forcing the girl to close her eyes and cover her ears. Inhuman screams rang through the room, surrounding her. Taunting her. Torturing her. Calling her.

Rainy weather was ahead.

–

–

"TADAMIA!" (I'm home)

Fuu announced as she and Hikaru entered her house.

"Hm, now that'd odd. I thought at least Kuu-Oneesama'd be here."

"Fuu-chan, over here!"

Changing to slippers, the blonde followed Hikaru to the kitchen where she found a note on the fridge.

"Dear Fuu, we went shopping, be back soon. Yours, Kuu."

A sigh escaped her lips.

"Sure, and later they'll complain about me not having decent clothes to wear. Going without me. Figures."

Hikaru blinked in her neko form.

"Now then, what shall we start with?"

"I was hoping we'd… talk to Umi-chan first."

The redhead said with a slight blush. Fuu nodded after giving it some though.

"Right. You get yourself something to drink, I'll go get my phone book."

Rummaging through the fridge, Hikaru helped herself to some chocolate milk and waited in the living room. The TV was on, and she decided to get a look. It was the weather report.

"Boring…"

But it stopped being boring when the TV went static. Hikaru blinked and tried to flip through the channels, but nothing seemed to work.

"That's odd. Oh well, I'll tell Fuu-chan later. Probably a problem at the TV station or something…"

She turned off the TV, and her gaze fell on a picture. It was taken three months back. Herself, Fuu and Umi were at the beach in Hawaii, a present from Umi's parents for her birthday. A week later, the bluette stopped calling.

"What's happening to you, Umi-chan? Why are you shutting us out?"

The smiling girl in the picture could not answer.

"Found it!"

Fuu declared happily and sat down, inviting Hikaru to sit next to her. The girl obliged, taking a sip of her drink in the process.

"Now then…"

Dialing the number, Fuu cleared her throat. Hikaru looked at her anxiously.

"Hello? Yes, my name is Fuu Houji. Is Umi there? Of course I'll wait, ma'am."

Chancing to speaker, she placed the receiver down and both girls stared at the phone. Footsteps and murmurs were heard, and then a soft knock.

"Umi, are you there? There's a phone call for you."

The girls eagerly waited.

"I wonder what Umi-chan sounds like… think she'll wanna hang out with us?"

"Sh!"

Another knock came from the other end of the line.

"Umi?"

And concern ate its way to the girls' hearts.

–

–

_A knock._

"Umi, are you there?"

_Leave me alone._

"There's a phone call for you."

_No!_

_Another knock._

_Stop it._

"Umi?"

_I said LEAVE ME ALONE!_

The screams were like millions of daggers in Umi's mind, causing her to scream back against them. Her mouth opened, but no voice came out. Only a sound so high pitched it broke the window and mirrors in the girl's room, replacing the callings with the sound of shards hitting the floor. Outside something was dropped, obviously the phone.

"UMI! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT! UMI!"

Hikaru and Fuu stared at each other, before the redhead stood up, obviously about to leave.

"Hikaru-san, wait!"

"For what! You heard it! Something's wrong!"

Fuu stood up as well, to be on the same level as her friend.

"Hikaru-san, heard what? Umi-san probably just dropped something, that's all, and…"

"Hello?"

Both girls looked at the phone again.

"She'll call you back. UMI! –click-"

The silence was like a heavy burden on the two girls.

"Now what?"

Hikaru was ready to explode.

"I can't believe it! I just can't! First, we don't see or hear from her, and now this! What, we're no longer her friends! I don't get it! Oh, if only we could go back to Cepphiro, I could've wished her there, to be better! But now…"

"Hikaru-san…"

"Look at it, Fuu, look at it! I can't believe…"

"Hikaru-san!"

Fuu half-shouted, gripping the shorter girl by the shoulders.

"I'm sure... I'm sure Umi-san's ok... so please... calm down..."

She said, though she was shaking. Tears welled up in Hikaru's eyes as she threw her hands around Fuu's neck.

"I wish we were back in Cepphiro… then… then… everything would've been better! All ok!"

"Hikaru-san…"

The redhead was too busy crying, but the blonde could clearly see that the floor beneath them was glowing bright blue… right before they fell through.

–

–

"Umi! Please, Umi, answer me!"

Her mother cried, but to no avail. Umi slowly pushed herself up from the floor, the shards of glasses cutting her hands and her face, as she fell down when all shattered. She leaned against the wall as the room span around her.

"Umi! Stop this!"

'If only… I was back in Cepphiro… I could've wished it all away…'

from the outside, loud bangs were heard against the door, obviously her father's doing/ But she was deaf to them.

_Yes, Umi… come to me…_

Her parents broke through just in time to see Umi faint on the bed… but they never saw her land, as she touched the ground surrounded by trees and greens, her two best friends next to her, just coming to.


	4. Waking to a Dream

I don't own MKR.

A/N: I donno who I'll pair Umi up with… so don't bite my head off if I put hints for the Umi couple you like less, ok?

**The Dragon in the Mirror**

Chapter 3 – Waking to a Dream

_Come to me… O Dragon of Water…_

When consciousness hit her, Umi found herself in a soft, warm and comfy bed. Bandages were wrapped around her arms and parts of her face, covering her cuts. Falling back asleep felt almost too inviting, but the idea was dismissed as she heard voices to her right. Or to be more precise, one voice. One she knew quite well.

"And the Knights are back yet again. But I guess you already knew that..."

Pushing herself up turned to be far more painful than what Umi had expected, but she went along nonetheless.

"Floating around god knows where… heh… wonder what they will have to say when they hear we handled a crisis or two without them."

"What crisis?"

The question tore through the room like a hot knife through butter. Umi watched Lantis as he stared at her, sitting next to Eagle's bed, watching over him. A smile wanted to form on her lips at the cute scene, but something stopped it.

"You're up."

Came his cool reply.

"I repeat. What crisis?"

The swordsman shook his head.

"What difference does it make? You're back. Hikaru asked me to let her know right away when either of you wake up, so…"

The under tone of disappointment didn't quite go undetected.

"Sorry I'm not him."

A blink.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry I'm the one who woke up, and not Eagle."

The girl ran her fingers through the sleeping man's golden locks, her blank expression sending shivers down Lantis's spine.

"Well, I better go tell them now. You, eh, better will yourself some clothes."

Now alone, Umi looked down at herself. She was still wearing her school uniform. Closing her eyes, the clothes changed first to mist, then to a pair of tight jeans and a light blue t-shirt. Glancing at the mirror, Umi frowned, and left. When the maid came in several minutes later, the mirror was on the floor, broken.

–

–

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Hikaru and Fuu, upon returning to awareness, found their friend near by, and called for help. The nearby villagers were happy to help, and soon, the girls were in the palace. That is how they were greeted.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Caldina screamed, hugging Hikaru, then Fuu, then Hikaru again, then Fuu again, and repeat. The others were just as happy, though they had a more… sane way to show it.

"It has been a while, hasn't it?"

"Even more so to us, missy!"

Caldina said, now fended away from Fuu by Ferio, who wished the show the blonde just how much he missed her, even if just by being next to her.

"Well, yes, I guess. And…"

Hikaru's words were stopped as a shadow loomed over her. Grinning, she turned back with a slight blush..

"Lantis-san! I missed you!"

She cried out, just barely controling herself. She swordsman smiled in his special way.

"Umi's up."

At the sound of the bluette's name, faces brightened even more, a blush creeping to Ascot's face and a less obvious one to Clef's, and Caldina started dancing on the table.

"All right! All three little missis! Hurray!"

She was so happy, she nearly tripped several times.

"Caldina, calm down, you're going to…"

Too late.

"…fall."

True to Lafarga's warning, the dancer truly tripped, sending one of the chairs flying at a random direction.

"Look out!"

But then, the chair came to a halt and was gently placed on the floor by the lady in blue.

"My, if you wanted to offer me a seat, Caldina, all you had to do was say so."

The dancer pouted playfully. Hikaru, overwhelmed with joy,ran to hug her friend. Fuu trailed a bit behind, wondering how could Umi stop the chair with such ease, especially with her hands still wounded.

"Umi-chan, Umi-chan... Umi-chan!"

"Now now, Hikaru, I'd like to breath too, you know."

With a sheepish grin, Hikaru let go and watched her friend.

"Umi-chan…"

"Nani?"

A shake of the head.

"Nothing. You look great! Did you will those clothes for yourself!"

"I did! Looking good, eh?"

"Yep!"

Blessings, greetings and hugs were exchanged, and a royal ball was ordered for that night. Ferio protested, but all knew he was the main man behind it.

"Ferio, you don't have to…"

Fuu said, blushing a bright red.

"But I want to. We all do. And I can't wait to see you in a dress."

The girl giggled as her prince hugged her, lightly kissing her cheek.

"Hey, Hikaru, you've grown some!"

"I know!"

"But you're still short."

Lantis said casually, causing the girl to protest, providing amusement to most in the room. A lone figure stood in the side, watching the scene with mixed emotions. He was not alone for long, though.

"It's been a while, Master Mage Clef."

The small wizard turned to look at the girl, and for a moment, she thought she saw a smile tag his lips.

"Too long, Umi. My, have you grown?"

"Nah, you just shrank on me."

The two shared a laughter which surprised most of the people in the hall.

"What's wrong, Caldina?"

"Well, Hika-chan, you see… the little mage's been grumpier than usual for quite a while. Hearing him laugh… it's a bit odd.

"Ah."

Hikaru blinked, but any thoughts were clouded by overwhelming happiness. This was her dream come true!

"So… how're things at your world?"

Shrugging, Umi started collecting her hair as though gathering it for a ponytail. But Clef could spot no hairband.

"Same old, same old. I swear, my parents kill me."

"Oh?"

"Yeah! All the time, it's boyfriend, boyfriend, boyfriend, boyfriend!"

Clef felt himself blushing, but his attention was diverted to Umi's wrist as a hair band suddenly materialized, allowing the girl to finish arranging her hair.

'Did she just wish it? With such ease, even for a little thing like that?'

"Something wrong?"

She inquired with a raised eyebrow. Clef blinked.

"Huh? No, no! Not at all."

Umi chuckled, but the carefree atmosphere was disturbed by a messenger running into the hall. Everyone's attention was drawn to him. The man seemed beaten and blood covered his clothes from several cuts in his body.

"We're under attack!"

He collapsed, and immediately he was surrounded. Ferio kneeled by the fallen man.

"What happened?"

"Village of Turas… under attack by monsters!"

There was a collective silence before they took action.

"Lafarga! Get this man help! Lantis, get the soldiers ready! Clef, summon us transportation, you too Ascot! As for you Knights…"

The three girls stood ready, their armor now summoned by the master mage.

"Hai?"

"…Don't let us get in your way."


	5. Waking to a Nightmare

I don't own MKR.

**_The Dragon in the Mirror_**

_Chapter 4 – Waking to a Nightmare_

Screams echoed through the air above the ruined village. Fire slowly consumed the buildings, taking with them all the villagers' possessions. And lives.

"Heeeeeeeeeelp uuuuuuuuuuuuus!"

The mother cried out as she held her baby, trying to protect it from the sights… and the beast that tried to attack them.

"Leave us alone! Please, just leave us alone!"

The beast, human in form with claws, demon wings and a tail, tried to claw away to get to the baby.

"Stop!"

"You heard the woman! Git!"

A fireball connected with the demon figure, distracting it long enough for Ferio to grab the woman and child, and get them away from the battle ground. The Knights stood there, lightly armored, and determined to boot.

"We don't take kindly to our people getting attacked."

"Stop!"

Before anything could've happened, a familiar figure jumped between them.

"Ascot!"

"Don't tell me this is one of your friends, Ascot."

The bluette said rather harshly with narrowed eyes, causing Hikaru to wonder what was wrong. Ascot seemed phased by the momentary outburst, yet soon regained his composure.

"No… but they're confused! They don't want to fight!"

"So I guess they coughed and the village just caught fire?"

"Umi-chan!"

The conversation was cut short as the beast turned to where whimpers came from. Three children, a boy and two sobbing girls fell off of their hiding place and were out in the open.

"No! The children!"

Hikaru was about to leap to protect them, but the beast foresaw this and threw Ascot at the redhead. The two flew backwards, and Fuu rushed to help them. Umi ran to stand before the children.

"Are you, are you gonna save us, lady?"

"I don't know about saving, kid, but I'll give it all I have."

Which was hard, considering the beast's very appearance made Umi's knees go weak.

"Look out!"

The demon like creature took a huge burning rock, and it soon went flying. Umi wasted no time.

"Water Dragon!"

She waited… and waited… but nothing appeared. Not even a drop.

"Na, nani!"

Looking up, the reality of the rock heading her way was made even realer.

"Stand behind me, kids."

The three grouped behind her as Umi dug her feet in the ground to get a better grounding spot.

"Celes, if you hear me, give me strength!"

The jewel on her glove glowed, and as the rock reached her, she threw her hands forward, sending a silent goodbye to her parents.

"Huh… ah… Umi-chan!"

Hikaru cried out as her eyes opened again. Fuu held her down next to the still dizzy Ascot. Ferio was the one who took their attention, standing a bit closer to the scene.

"I didn't know you guys trained at home."

"We, we didn't."

"So explain that."

They all turned to look at Umi. The burning rock was now a chunk of ice. Umi retreated her hands, letting the rock shatter to millions of pieces, effectively extinguishing the flames around her and the children. The children stared at her before breaking into cheers. The beast stared at her, causing the girl to gasp.

"Those eyes…"

Yellow eyes with deep blue irises. The long golden hair waving behind… it… reflecting the flames.

"So you're the one… the one who's been hunting my dreams."

The others could only stand aside and watch Umi begin shaking, the beast staring at her curiously.

"Why? Tell me… why're you hunting me!"

The beast was surprised as the girl leaped at it, summoning her sword, and then passed it through the beast's stomach.

"Oh my god!"

"She sliced her!"

Blue eyes met yellow ones, yet slowly the yellow turned blue as the monster's form disintegrated to reveal a fragile girl, who woke up to the reality of having a sword through her stomach. Umi's face softened as she realized what she has done.

"I'm… I'm sorry..."

Was all she could say as the twofell to the ground, Umi trying to soften the girl's fall.

"Fuu… Fuu, help her… please…"

The blonde nodded and hurried to the stranger's side.

"Umi! We have to take out the flames!"

Ferio's voice snapped Umi out of her gaze, and she nodded, aiming her hand at the sky.

"Water Dragon."

Nothing.

"Water Dragon!"

Still nothing. The bluette angrily threw both her hands at the sky.

"WATER DRAGON!"

And she skies were only dark with clouds of smoke.

"Umi-chan…"

"Something's wrong with her magic?"

Hikari bit her lip, before calling out to her friend.

"Umi-chan! You can do it! I, I know you can! Umi…"

"Shut up."

The redhead blinked.

"U, Umi-chan…"

"I said… shut…"

Rage bringing her to her knees, Umi's eyes closed tightly as her fists clenched.

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!"

Lightning cracked above them, bringing all's eyes to the sky. Then the rain began to fall.

"She saved us… That girl saved our village from that monster!"

The girl, now healed by Fuu's magic, said with a smile. The two girls whom Umi protected ran to her.

"Sister!"

"Big sister!"

"She saved us… she saved us all…"

And as her friends watched her, Umi retrieved her sword and walked away.

"Now what the heck was that all about?"

"Wish we knew, Ferio. Wish we knew."

Hikaru watched after her friend, worry eating at her heart.

"Umi-chan…"


	6. untitled for now

I don't own MKR.

Chibi Charizard: o.o you a GW fan, girl?

**_The Dragon in the Mirror_**

_Chapter 5 _

The 'welcome back' held by those left behind in the castle was met with little to none enthusiasm by the returning warriors. Caldina scolded Ascot for acting rashly, yet the state he was in quickly made her feel worry over anger. Ferio was attended to, but as he wasn't injured, he was let off the hook. Clef wanted to help Hikaru, but the girl was too busy worrying over Umi, who disappeared upon returning to the castle.

"Did you see her? She came with us! Clef, look for her! Something's wrong!"

Clef nodded his agreement, and that was enough for the girl to calm down and allow her wounds to be tended to. Lantis stood next to her, worry in his eyes.

"What did you see there?"

Hikaru hugged herself before answering.

"I don't know. I guess it was a sort of demon."

"Demon?"

She nodded.

"Un. It seemed like a girl, though. But it had wings and a tail. Demon wings."

Lantis felt the blood drain from his face.

"Demon wings? …And tail. Are you sure, Hikaru?"

"Positive. Tail, wings… oh, and golden hair."

"Damn, damn, dam… wait. Did you just say golden?"

Another nod.

"Un. Why?"

It was an odd feeling for the swordsman, to feel both relieved and even more worried at the same time.

"No reason. Just… you should get your rest, Hikaru."

"Hai."

"Well…"

Ferio's cheerful voice then came in, shuttering Lantis's gloomy train of thought.

"We have the knights back, and they're already saved a village! I say the party tonight is definitely on!"

This certainly brought everyone's mood up.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I'll go take care of something."

Clef said, looking meaningfully at Hikaru before walking off.

"Well, and here I thought he was getting better."

The dancer said, crossing her arms.

"He is. Trust me, he is."

No one dared question the pillar.

"Well then, we have a party to get ready for!"

"Yeah!"

No one also noticed the summoner slip away.

–

Clef walked through the halls, trying to come up with anything good to say to the bluette when he found her.

"If only I'd have went with them… I wonder what happened there."

As he walked deeper into the castle, the Mage found himself pulling his robes closer, the temperature steadily decreasing. He stopped a moment and exhaled, his breath becoming steam once hit with the cold air of the corridor.

"This is odd. The temperature never dropped this low, especially in the residential wing."

Taking a turn, Clef realized the cause of the bizarre happening. The next corridor's floor was covered with a thick layer of ice which came to a stop at the Mage's feet.

"This shouldn't be here."

A gasp escaped his lips when he looked away from the floor. The ice was on the walls as well, though it seemed to stay away from the torches' flames, as though the light was enough to scare it away.

Something on the Mage's inside felt wrong and he almost ran down the hall.

"Umi? …UMI!"

The ice became thicker the farther he went, but it didn't prepare him for what was before him now.

The door to Umi's room was completely sealed with ice, chunks of frozen water in any direction framing the door.

"Umi! Are you in there? Answer me!"

He began knocking on the door, but that obviously wasn't a wise decision. Sharp screams were heard, causing Clef to take a few steps back. Determination gripping him, the Mage began pounding on the door with his staff.

"Umi! Can you hear me? Umi!"

Slowly, without his noticing, ice began to form around Clef's legs, steadily crawling upwards.

–

The inside of the room was pretty much the same as the outside. Everything- frozen. The bed, the closet, the chair… the windows were opened, but ice blocked the path out. Umi sat on the bed, her knees up to her chest as she hugged them. Her eyes slowly opened, and the blue orbs reminded the surface of a raging sea far more than they did the calm lake everyone knew and loved.

"It's getting colder again."

Umi's voice was hollow and lifeless. The face in the mirror smirked, exposing a couple of fangs.

"Hai. Isn't it wonderful?"

The annoying knocking and banging on the door finally came to an abrupt end with a sharp cry of pain.


End file.
